militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Albert Carlo Iversen
| birth_date = | birth_place = Markedsgade 12, Randers | spouse = (married until 1944) | parents = Albert Sophus Henrik Iversen and Alberta Christensen | death_date = | death_place = Ryvangen | death_cause = Execution by firing squad, gunshot wounds to the chest | resting_place= (Cremated at Bispebjerg Cemetery) | religion = Church of Denmark | occupation = Veterinarian | known_for = Executed as member of the Danish resistance movement | website = }} Albert Carlo Iversen (28 September 1895 – 29 June 1944) was a member of the Danish resistance executed by the German occupying power. Biography Iversen was born in Markedsgade 12, Randers on 28 September 1895 to bracket-smith Albert Sophus Henrik Iversen and 33 year old wife Alberta Christensen and baptized in Randers St. Martin's church on the 22nd Sunday after Trinity the same year. In addition to being a member of the Hvidsten group Iversen was also a veterinarian. The group helped the British Special Operations Executive parachute weapons and supplies into Denmark for distribution to the resistance. In March 1944, the Gestapo made an "incredible number of arrests" including in the region of Randers, where a number of members of the Hvidsten group were arrested. The following month De frie Danske reported that several arrestees from Hvidsten had been transferred from Randers to Vestre Fængsel. On 29 June 1944, Iversen and seven other members of the Hvidsten group were executed in Ryvangen. After his death On 15 July 1944 De frie Danske reported on the execution of several members of the Hvidsten group. Six months later the January 1945 issue of the resistance newspaper Frit Danmark (Free Denmark) reported that on 29 June the previous year Iversen and seven other named members of the Hvidsten group had been executed. On 5 July 1945 Iversen's remains and those of five others from the group were found in Ryvangen and transferred to the Department of Forensic Medicine of the university of Copenhagen. The remains of the two remaining executed members of the group, Marius Fiil and his son Niels had been found in the same area three days before. Alternatively, his remains were recovered on or before 3 July because on that day an inquest in the Department of Forensic Medicine of the university of Copenhagen showed that he was executed with gunshot wounds to the chest. On 10 July he was together with the seven other executed group members cremated at Bispebjerg Cemetery. In 1945 a memorial stone over the eight executed members of the Hvidsten group was raised near Hvidsten kro. Similarly a larger memorial stone for resistance members including the eight executed members of the Hvidsten group has been laid down in the memorial grove in Ryvangen Memorial Park. Portrayal in the media * In the 2012 Danish drama film Hvidsten Gruppen (This Life) Albert Carlo Iversen is portrayed by Bjarne Henriksen. References * * Category:1895 births Category:1944 deaths Category:Danish people executed by Nazi Germany Category:Danish people of World War II Category:Danish resistance members Category:Resistance members killed by Nazi Germany